


Numb

by KittyCasMeow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31, 31Days, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Dad vibes, Draco's a good dad, I know that's unpopular but I'm redeeming the bastard, M/M, Romance, Winter, Winter Season, kinda slow burn, lucius redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCasMeow/pseuds/KittyCasMeow
Summary: Draco Malfoy is numb. He feels nothing.Draco curses himself with a freezing potion, to block his heart from the people around him when he's twenty three. Five years later, the potion is taking an ugly turn - slowly freezing his heart to a complete stop. If he doesn't find a way to break the curse and warm his heart, he'll die.He has 31 days.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally came to me last night. 
> 
> I know that it's already December 10th! So expect a flood of chapters Haha! But I totally, am gonna make this happen. I'm loving all of these 25 days of Drarry, but I'm not exactly Christmas Hallmark savvy, so I thought hey - what about New Years?

Draco Malfoy has never been a fan of conflict. He prefers to stay on the outside, maybe poke the beast, but ultimately he lets others fight his battles. Hell, if he’s honest with himself – his one and only confrontation he set out to do alone - he failed.

In the end, it was Snape that killed Dumbledore.

He can’t quite decide if that should frustrate him or if he should feel relieved.

Even after the war, he hasn’t had a whole lot of success. His sentence is reduced to five years in Azkazban thanks to the testimony of one Harry Potter – of _fucking_ course. Potter even went as far as getting his parents sentences reduced as well. It’s something in Potter’s testimony that rattles his bones.

_“Yes. I hate Lucius Malfoy – probably deeper than anyone. But not for the reason any of you think. I hate him because he had the chance to be a father, and instead he chose to search for power. I’d give anything to have my parents back, even at eighteen years old. No one should have to live without their parents – especially in the aftermath of a war.”_

And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy’s heart broke. With five years in Azkaban, he had plenty of time to think about what a horrible father he had. He grew angry at his father for treating him so poorly. Bitter at his mother for letting it happen. So, when the three of them were released, he didn’t return to the manor.

He showed up on Pansy Parkinson’s doorstep, a single duffle bag in his hand and without missing a beat, she invited him in. Slowly his friends filtered back into his life and Pansy helped him piece himself back together. It was three months into living with Pansy that he saw Astoria Greengrass. She was beautiful – long legs, dark hair, tanned skin. She looked immaculate sitting with a delicate drink in her hand on Pansy’s couch.

Knocking back a few more drinks, laughing with his friends, bumping into Astoria in the hallway, pressing her against the wall – warm hands on him… it felt _good._ For one blissful night he felt _normal._ This is what wizards did in their early twenties, right? Laugh. Drink. Hook up.

With Astoria’s lips latched to his chest, her naked body pressed beneath him – he could just… _forget_.

It wasn’t until nine months later when the universe decided Draco Malfoy could use a quick slap in the face - when Astoria showed up on Pansy’s doorstep, a baby in her arm with pale skin and shocking blonde hair.

Draco froze.

_“I can’t keep him, Draco.”_

_He shifts the small bundle in his arms following her out of Pansy’s kitchen. “What do you mean you can’t keep him?”_

_“I mean he’s a Malfoy. I can’t have a Malfoy, Draco.”_

_“Fine then, give him your last name – Greengrass.”_

_“No.” She stops at the door. “He looks like a Malfoy and he’s a – a **disgrace**. I’m going to France. Don’t follow. He’s yours now.”_

He moves back to the manor after that, not wanting to inconvenience Pansy any longer, but acknowledging that he needs help. She does protest profusely.

_“Oh Draco, please. We can be a little family.”_

_“Pansy – it’d be a fucked up family. A gay father, a promiscuous mother-,”_

_“Hey!”_

_“I’m just saying… you’re twenty-three Pans, enjoy it.”_

It’s tense at first… uncomfortable, but his parents are… _different_. His mother is all too thrilled to have Scorpius in the house.

 _“Oh Draco! He looks just like you._ ”

And his father is… well… trying.

_“I’m sorry, Draco. I’ll – the Dark Lord – just – I’ll try harder.”_

His first night in the manor, as he holds Scorpius to his chest, arms squeezing just a bit harder – his heart breaks again. He thinks about what Potter said – how horrible it is to grow up without parents. He doesn’t want that for Scorpius, doesn’t want him to feel empty… abandoned and he vows right then and there to love his son as hard as much as he possibly can.

To be a dad… his thoughts drift to Astoria … and a mom.

It’s during Scorpius’ first birthday – a small affair involving his parents and his friends - that his mother intervenes.

_“Draco you really should consider dating.” He stops cutting the cake._

_“Mom I’m not ready for something like that.” He resumes his movements._

_His mom flashes him a smile. “Oh please, don’t think I haven’t seen Blaise looking at you all afternoon.”_

_He looks at the wizard in question and sees Blaise give him an appraising look before catching Malfoy’s gaze and winking. It’s true when they were teenagers they weren’t shy to… experimenting with each other, but now –_

_He breaks the gaze and looks over at Lucius in the kitchen, cradling Scorpius and murmuring phrases like ‘you’re a Malfoy, you’ll be amazing’ -which is now oddly adorable._

_He thinks - maybe he **should** be happy. _

_Take a chance._

So, he does. He spends the next year in a secret relationship with Balise Zabini. They have nice dinners, go to loud clubs, and he spends the night at Blaise’s flat once or twice a week while his parents watch Scorpius. It’s on their one year anniversary of hasty blow jobs, nights in bed, grinding in clubs that he decides he wants to take a step further with Blaise. They’re heading to a new posh restaurant in Diagon Alley when he decides it. He’s going to ask for him and Scorpius to move in with Blaise. His boyfriend is still getting used to his son, but he figures that perhaps longer exposure to each other could help the process.

And then it happens.

Someone recognizes him. Blaise and Draco tend to avoid overpopulated areas – places where the ex death eater could get recognized, but they figured a Thursday around lunch time wouldn’t be so crowded.

Two wizards come at him, wands raised – eyes blazing and Draco is so shocked, he does nothing to stop them. His last thought is that he deserves this… but Scorpius doesn’t.

He ends up in St. Mungo’s. He spends a week there. It’s a long enough time for Blaise to think about the encounter and decide to break up with him.

 _“It’s too hard Draco. I can admit when I’m not strong enough._ ”

And for the third time Draco’s heart breaks.

He’s released from St. Mungo’s on a cold day mid-November. He’s sitting in a chair in his room, he can hear his mother singing a lullaby to Scorpius in the other room and he’s grateful for her. The reality of his break up settles in his chest.

The truth is, no one will ever want to be with a death eater. He’s unlovable. And quite possibly doesn’t know how to love. He pulls his knees up to his chest. He wishes he didn’t feel this way. Wishes he didn’t _want_ to love and be loved. Didn’t want that warm feeling of affection. He wiggles his bare toes, slightly numb from the cold and it hits him.

Somewhere deep in their potions library is a spell to freeze a heart. Keep it from _wanting_ to love and be loved. He’s always been good at potions.

It takes two weeks to brew, and he works tirelessly – hiding the concoction in his room. Finally, on December 1st it’s ready. It’s cold in the small bottle in his hand and he clenches it tightly, a small flicker of doubt.

_This is a good idea, right?_

Of course. For his sake. For his son’s sake. For everyone’s sake.

Draco can’t break anymore than he already has. He drinks the small bottle in one gulp. Draco Lucius Malfoy freezes his heart from everyone around him.

Five years later, December 1st – he’s in the kitchen in the manor cooking Scorpius breakfast when his vision blacks and he faints, body hitting the floor. He distantly hears Scorpius call his name, his mother scream and he feels… numb.


	2. December 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm literally so dead set on Lucius' redemption arc just because of Jason Isaacs

His eyes flutter open and he takes in his surroundings. Blaring white walls, sunshine seeping through the open window. He squints against the light and lets out a groan.

“Draco?” He turns his head noticing his mother slumped in a chair. When she locks eyes with him and straightens up. “Oh Draco!” She reaches out and grips his hand gently. “You’re awake.”

“Wh-What happened?” His voice is hoarse and he swallows thickly. His mother, bless her, conjures a glass of water which he guzzles gratefully. He hears a small beep and he realizes he’s in St. Mungo’s. _Wait –_ He sits up. “Scorpius. Where’s Scorpius? Was I attacked?”

“Sit, dear.” She gives him a reassuring smile. “Scorpius is alright. It’s _you_ we’re worried about. You collapsed in the kitchen yesterday.”

He frowns and clears his throat, relaxing against the pillows. “Why?”

She looks away. “I was hoping you’d tell us.”

He furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

The door swings open and a plump nurse, vaguely reminding him of Mrs. Weasley, enters the room. “Oh hello dear! You’re awake. Let me grab the doctor.” As she leaves, Scorpius ducks from around the nurse, Lucius trailing behind him.

“Mom!”

Draco throws his head back. “Honestly, father. I can’t believe you convinced him to call me that.” Draco opens his arms. “Come here, Scorp.” Lucius lifts the five year old and places him carefully in Draco’s lap. He grunts as his son throws his arms around his neck.

Lucius sits in the empty seat beside Narcissa. “Well Draco…” He trails. “After those rude muggle children at his school bullied him for not having a mother, I offered a solution.” He smirks teasingly and Draco rolls his eyes giving Scorpius a squeeze.

“Miss me, darling?”

He pulls away from Draco placing his tiny palms on his father’s cheeks. “Very much so.” He squints. “Are you okay?” He asks very seriously.

Draco places his hands on Scorpius’ cheeks, bringing their forehead together. “Yes, I am. Everything will be fine.”

Scorpius nods against him, and a throat clearing catches their attention. A tall lean doctor with strawberry blonde hair adjusts his glasses as he looks over his clipboard. “Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Can I have a word with you in private?” He looks up.

“Of course.” Malfoy flashes him a quick smile before turning back to Scorpius. “Go with grandma and grandpa, darling. It’ll only take a second.” Scorpius looks hesitant and he gives him a little tap on the nose. “Go on.”

Lucius swoops him up and puts him on his hip. “Good boy, Scorp. Let’s let mom talk to the doctor. How about we get some coffee for him, hm?”

“Okay!” Scorpius throws his hands up excitedly as they exit the room.

Draco smiles and watches him leave. The doctor pulls up a chair and the blonde schools his features.

“Mr. Malfoy. I’d like to be blunt with you.” Draco nods. “You’ve been cursed.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “A curse?”

“Mr. Malfoy, did you drink a potion to freeze your heart?” His face is blank as he asks and Draco flushes, turning away.

“Yes.” He murmurs.

“How long ago?”

He clenches his fists above the bedsheets. “Five years ago.”

His eyes widen and he frowns. “Mr. Malfoy, I’ll need more information.” He waves his wand and conjures a new form on his clipboard. “Was this curse self-inflicted?”

“Yes.” He checks the box with a quill.

“Right. And were you looking for true love?”

Draco snorts. “What? No.” He marks another box.

“Were you trying to kill yourself?”

“What?!” He jumps. “Of course not! I have Scorpius – I’d never – why would you ask that?”

The doctor waves his wand and the clipboard disappears. “Mr. Malfoy, a freezing curse placed on the heart is usually used for two reasons. One, and the most common is to freeze your own heart to find love. If someone’s affection for you is strong enough to warm your heart, the curse is broken. Two would be for someone to take their own life. They brew enough of the potion and continue drinking it until their heart freezes to a stop.” There’s a long silence and the doctor gives him a calculating look. “I’m afraid that because you’ve taken only a small amount, and your heart has not been warmed in five years – the potion is beginning to work at an accelerated rate.”

Draco’s heart is thumping wildly in his chest. “Meaning?”

“I’d give it one month before your heart stops.” The Doctor mutters a spell to his wand. “I’m recommending you to see a curse breaker at the ministry. I’ll set you an appointment for tomorrow morning.” He rises to his feet.

The door closes behind the doctor and Draco sags. Stupid twenty-three year old heart broken Draco just _had_ to freeze his fucking heart. Just fucking fantastic. He runs a hand through his dirty hair. His mother is definitely not gonna take this well. And Scorpius – he feels a pang in his chest. He drops his face in his hands. He knows his mom and dad would never let anything bad happen to Scorp, but… he thinks about ten years ago.

_“No one should have to live without their parents…”_

Potter’s right. Draco presses his hands harder into his eyes. No. He’ll beat this. He’ll figure this out. He _has_ to. He just has to see the curse breaker and –

His face shoots up. Mother fucking – _Blaise_ is a curse breaker. He falls back against the pillows.

Merlin, fuck his actual life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think it'd be hilarious if Scorpius called Draco mom and if it's Lucius' fault.


	3. December 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh. Someone send me art of a beautifully handsome Blaise <3

“Zabini, mate you’re absolutely _mental_ if you think the Bulgaria stands a chance against Ireland!”

The tall dark wizard throws his head back and laughs. “Bulgaria’s seeker is still a strong player. I thought you of all people _Potter_ would appreciate a good seeker.”

Harry just rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of his donut, following Blaise into his office. “Exactly,” He starts with his mouthful. “Which means I should know what I’m talking about when I say Ireland is a better team.”

Blaise gives him a disgusted look. “Honestly Potter, you have no fucking manners.”

He swallows and takes a sip of his coffee. “Yeah, yeah, yeah…” He finishes the last bite of his donut and tosses the napkin in the trashcan before jumping up on Blaise’s desk. “So, you figure out that curse for me, yet?”

“Right, right… let me get that for you.” He starts rummaging through the drawers and Harry glances around the room, sipping idly on his coffee.

The walls are painted a stone gray and besides a few black filing cabinets, the black desk he’s sitting on and one black waiting chair the office is cold and uninviting. “Nice office…” He mutters against the rim of his disposable coffee cup.

Blaise hums as he hands Harry the sheet. “I find that I prefer for people not to… _linger-_ ,” He shoots Harry a pointed look. “-in my office.”

Harry jumps off the desk. “Right, right. I’ll be on my way.”

“Aye, Blaise.” A stocky tanned wizard leans against the doorframe, his arms bursting against his suitcoat. “I got that report you were looking for.” He waves it in the air and nods at Harry before placing it on the desk.

“Excellent. Thanks, Quintin.”

Quintin throws himself in the chair across from Blaise’s desk and flashes a teasing smirk. “You also didn’t tell me you were seeing that hot little blonde again.” Harry cocks an eyebrow and looks at Blaise.

The curse breaker sits in his desk, an ankle crossed over the opposite knee and fingers interlaced behind his head. “The hot blonde?” He chuckles. “Sorry mate, you’re gonna have to be a bit more _specific_. Are you talking about that intern from America? He left a couple weeks ago…”

Quintin laughs. “You scoundrel! I knew you were sleeping with him. No, I’m talking about the one from like five years ago. You were super secretive about it. Pale skin… platinum hair… the Death Eater – fuck what was his name again?”

Harry’s eyes widen and he looks at Blaise, finding the wizard leaning forward with rapt attention. “Draco’s here?”

Quintin nods. “Yeah I thought -,”

Blaise shoots out of his chair. “Excuse me.”

Harry doesn’t even acknowledge him leave because _Blaise and Malfoy!_

**-[]-**

“If you could just have a seat right here, Mr. Malfoy, and the curse breaker will call you back shortly.”

Draco gives the young which behind the counter a light smile. “Thank you… and-,” He taps his index finger on the reception desk twice before continuing. “Do you happen to know the curse breaker I’ll be seeing?”

“Um…” She looks down at her parchment. “It looks like you’ll be seeing Mr. Roger Griffin.”

He relaxes instantly. “Mr. Griffin. Great. Thank you.”

He takes his seat in the uncomfortable waiting chair. He picks up a Witch Weekly, flipping through the pages disinterestedly. He really should have brought a book.

“Draco?”

 _Fuck_.

He knows that voice. He shuts the magazine and uncrosses his legs, looking up to see beautiful perfect Blaise Zabini looking down at him. He’s wearing a crisp navy blue suit with a deep forest green tie and a white button up. He’s got a matching pocket square and glimmering silver cuff links, his slacks form fitting and his brown dress shoes as pristine as ever.

He’s suddenly self conscious about his appearance. He’s thrown on a black fitted turtle neck and a pair of light gray chinos. His hair is in slight disarray – due to Scorpius throwing a minor tantrum before he left – and he’s wearing a simple pair of black and white Chuck Taylors. He tosses the magazine to the side table and stands to his feet smoothing out his turtle neck before extending a hand. “It’s good to see you again. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

Blaise shakes his hand. “You’re quite right – two years maybe?” He releases his hand and furrows his eyebrows in thought. “Pansy’s birthday, I think. How are you, Draco? What are you doing here?”

“It’s – It’s complicated-,”

“Mr. Malfoy?” A curse breaker, presumably Roger Griffin pokes his head out from the door.

“I should go.” He turns and Blaise wraps a hand around his wrist.

“Draco, wait I – are you okay? What’s going on?”

Draco looks away. “Don’t worry about it, Blaise.”

“Have lunch with me. Come to my office – tomorrow – it’s a half day so we can have a long lunch.”

He shakes his head slowly. “I’m um – I’m not sure if anyone can watch Scorpius…”

Blaise tightens his grip on Draco’s wrist. “Come on, Dray.”

He squeezes his eyes tightly and takes a breath. “Alright, I’ll have my mother watch him.” He gently pulls away and follows in Mr. Griffin.

**-[]-**

“So… there’s nothing?” Draco can hear the clock loudly ticking on the wall behind the desk. “You guys can’t do anything for me.”

Mr. Griffin scans over the sheet in front of him. He’s got dark hair peppered with gray and he’s wearing a black shirt. “Mr. Malfoy there is a solution. You need someone to warm your heart.”

Draco snorts. “So like true love’s kiss or some bullshit like that?”

Mr. Griffin furrows his eyebrows. “I guess if you’d like to look at it that way.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”


	4. December 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a long chapter, but the next one might be a bit shorter.

_Okay, okay, okay… Calm down, Draco…_

He takes a deep bracing breath as he enters the Curse Breaking Department at the Ministry. He scans the room and notices that thankfully no one is in the waiting room. The same witch from yesterday is sitting behind a desk and a stocky tanned, bloke with – yup that is quite literally bulging muscles – is leaning over it saying something flirty by the looks of it.

She throws her head back and laughs slapping lightly on his arm. She looks up and catches Draco, “Oh hello again, Mr. Malfoy. Did you have another appointment today?”

He shakes his head. “No, no.” He clears his throat and strides to the desk. “I’m actually looking for Blaise – ah Zabini.”

The stocky wizards scans his form and smirks. “ _Of course_ , you are. Go ahead, Blaise’s office is at the end of the hall.” He nods in the direction and winks. “Have fun.”

Draco can feel the heat rise to his cheek and he clears his throat heading down the hall. He stops at the door and clears his throat. He straightens out his black knitted V neck jumper with a cream and maroon colored border around the neck and bottom. He’s wearing blue grid chinos and all black trainers. Blaise’s melodious voice filters in from the other side of the door. “Come in.” He calls gently.

Draco opens the door and sees Blaise gathering his belongings into his bags. “Hello, Dray. It’s good to see you.” He smiles as he adjusts his leather briefcase in his hand, coming around the desk. “You look-,” His smile falls a bit. “-casual?” Draco frowns. “It’s not bad!” Blaise amends. “IT’s just different than what I’m used to.” He opens the door gesturing for Draco to leave ahead of him. “Shall we?”

They spend the next hour catching up with each other. He learns that Greg and Pansy have been hooking up for the better part of six months now.

_“Are you kidding?” Draco laughs. “I have lunch with her every other week and she never says anything.”_

_Blaise laughs. “I think she’s secretly embarrassed.”_

He learns that Theo is apprenticing with Ollivander.

_“No kidding?” Draco takes another bite of salad. “I haven’t spoken to him in a year.”_

He also learns that Blaise has been working on cracking cases for the Auror’s office. Blaise pushes away his finished steak. “It’s been difficult. I often times find myself bringing work home with me. It’s not exactly how I like to _enjoy_ my weekend.” He places his elbows on the table and folds his hands together. “Of course, you know that.” He winks.

Draco’s throat runs dry and he’s saved the chance to respond when a waiter clears their dishes. He clears his throat. “Um. Thank you for lunch.”

“Dray.” His voice is low. “Why were you in the curse breaker’s office?” _Blunt as usual._

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Draco. I’m going to find out either way. I’m head of the Curse Breaker office. They send me a report of all cases. I’m the only one who can determine the severity. You might as well tell me yourself.”

**-[]-**

Harry sighs heavily as he slumps in the chair across from Hermione’s desk. He tilts his head back and his eyes flutter closed. “Merlin, do I love half day at the Ministry.”

Hermione looks up from her document. “Already over being an Auror, Harry?”

He leans back in his chair. “No, it’s not that… I just – I’ve been at it for almost ten years now, you know? Can’t help but feel like maybe I need something a little less… _demanding._ ” He shrugs and sits up straight opening his eyes and letting his chair drop. “I just feel like with Teddy starting at Hogwarts next year, and me being so slammed at work that maybe… maybe I just need to step back a bit.”

He hears Hermione’s quill stop and he looks up. “Harry, what’s really going on?”

He shakes his head. “It’s nothing, Hermione – I’m just – looking for a change I guess is all. I’m just tired.” He amends. He slides his chair back and rises to his feet. “I really should get going anyway.”

Hermione frowns. “Are you coming to dinner at Molly’s tonight?”

He looks away. “I-I don’t think so, Mione.”

“Harry…” She chides. “You’ve been so distant lately and you’ve missed the monthly Weasley dinner for like six months. What’s going on?”

“It’s complicated.” He swallows thickly. “You’ll just have to trust me. I need some time to myself. Teddy is at Andromeda’s this weekend.” He lets a smile cross his face. “I think she’s trying to soak up as much time with him as she can before he starts Hogwarts.”

She gives him a sad smile. “Okay then, Harry. I trust you. But please do try and be around at Christmas.”

He hesitantly returns the smile. “Okay.” He sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair. “Alright, I better go. I’ve gotta do some Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley.”

**-[]-**

“Draco,” Blaise grasps his hands from across the table. “Please – let me help you. I can be there for you, I can – I can-,” He tears his hand away.

“Stop it, Blaise.” He turns his nose up. “I’m not asking for help. I’ll be fine figuring this out on my own.”

Blaise gives him a pleading look. “But, Dray. I can be there for you-,”

“Oh like you were five years ago?” He snaps and crosses his arms looking away. “Scorpius and I don’t need that kind of instability in our lives.”

There’s a long tense silence and Blaise shifts uncomfortably across from him. “Dray, it’s different now.” He murmurs. “I realize how stupid I’ve been-,”

“Blaise.” Draco slides out of his seat and shoots him a hard look. “Leave it alone.” He pulls a few galleons from his pocket and tosses them on the table. “Thank you for having lunch with me.”

“Draco-,” He starts to stand and the blonde holds out a hand to stop him.

“Leave me alone. Please.”

He exits the restaurant, waiting for the safety of the outside to lean against the wall taking deep bracing breaths. “Shit.” He murmurs. Merlin, that was so much fucking harder than he thought it would be. He just needs to apparate to the manor and pick up Scorp and head home. He clutches his chest, there’s a fierce pain in his heart and his breath stutters. He’s growing dizzy and his mind is fuzzy. _Fuck, he’s just got to…_

He groans and stumbles forward off the curb tweaking his ankle and falling forward. Before his face hits the concrete he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him. “Woah, are you alright?” The voice is low, warm and comforting… “Wait a minute… _Malfoy_?”

He snaps his eyes open meeting a strong chiseled chest beneath a maroon jumper. He slowly lifts his gaze up and meets the eyes of a familiar pair of shockingly green eyes and a pair of black square rimmed glasses. His first thought is a faint feeling of disappointment at the loss of round metal glasses. “P-Potter?”

Merlin his voice sounds so weak. He feels another pain and he groans dropping his forehead to Potter’s chest. “Fuck. Let’s get you to St. Mungo’s.”

Draco mutters a small protest and pulls out of Potter’s grasp. “No. No hospital. I’ll be-,”

_Fuck, sick. He’s going to be sick._

His eyes widen and he bolts back to the alleyway, retching beside the dumpster. He’s got a palm against the brick wall to brace himself, his hair falling forward. Mid-retching he feels a calloused hand gather the bottom of his strands pulling them away from his face. When he’s finished he winces and wipes his mouth on his sleeve backing away from the wall. He turns his gaze to Potter who’s sheepishly holding out a disposable water bottle. Draco winces. “Thank you. I’m sorry.” He takes a generous gulp. He eyes the water bottle. “This is terrible for the environment, Potter. You really should consider reusable water bottles.”

Potter chuckles lightly. “Merlin Malfoy, you wouldn’t be you without being a posh arse!” He gets a good look at Potter and tries not to stare. He’s filled out this past decade, his skin tan – a stark contrast to the white snow on the streets and buildings behind him, his hair as untidy as ever… He’s wearing a maroon jumper and a pair of dark fitted jeans and sneakers.

He shakes his head a bit. “Hey I’m not a posh arse I-,” He feels another sharp pain in his chest and he clutches at his V neck sweater, hunching over.

“Shit. Malfoy. What’s going on?”

He winces as he straightens up. “It’s nothing. Really, it’s nothing. I need to,” He takes a deep breath. “I need to go back to the manor.” He’s suddenly aware of Potter’s grip on his bicep. “I need to apparate-,”

“You’re absolutely in no shape to apparate. Let me take us.”

“Do you even know-,” Potter gives him a pointed look and he snaps his mouth shut. “Oh, right. Of course.” He murmurs. “Look, I don’t-,” He glances at his watch knowing it’s close to 1:30 and he’s already later than he’s promised Scorp. He pushes at his magic and it feebly responds. He meets Potter’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Potter grips him tighter. “Try not to get sick, okay?”

Draco nods and a moment later he feels the same pull at his navel, spiraling until a second later his feet hit the doorstep outside the manor. He pulls out of Potter’s grasp and smooths out his clothes. “Thank you, Potter.”

He sways and Potter steadies him. “Come on, Malfoy. Let me help you inside.” He grabs Draco’s arm and throws it over his shoulder wrapping a warm calloused hand on Draco’s waist.

He opens the door, the magic yielding to Draco’s appearance. His mother’s voice floats in from the kitchen. “Draco dear, is that you?” She emerges from the kitchen smiling gently. “I’ve prepared tea and biscuits. I want to hear all about-,” She stops and let’s go of the tray suspending it in the air before rushing over. She glances at Potter before turning to Draco. “What happened? Are you alright? Is it-,”

“I’m fine mother, really.” He waves her off and gives her a pointed look. “I got a little dizzy in Diagon Alley, but I’m fine. Potter helped me back.” He pulls away from Potter and tries to give his mom a reassuring smile.

“Well,” She turns her focus to Potter and grabs one of his hands in both of hers. “It seems like I’m in you debt again. Thank you for bringing Draco home safe. Sit and have some tea, Mr. Potter.”

The brunette rubs the back of his neck shyly. “Really, it was no trouble Mrs. Malfoy. I probably should get going…”

“Nonsense.” She gently loops her arm through his guiding him to the couch before placing him down. “You look a bit peckish, dear. Long day at the ministry?” She stands up. “Let me have the house elves prepare some tea sandwiches.” She walks away and the tray floats to the coffee table, dropping carefully on the wooden surface.

Draco sits on the couch across from him, smirking. “Mother’s a doterr. She’s not going to let you leave until she’s positive you’ve had enough to eat and enough tea to fight the cold.”

Potter lets out a nervous laugh. “This is weird. It’s been so long. You look-,” Draco sees a thousand small flickers of emotion dance across Potter’s eyes. “-you look good. I can’t believe we haven’t seen each other in ten years.”

Draco shifts uncomfortably. “Yes, well the first five years were a little…” He clears his throat. “Anyway, I work primarily from home and in a private… _store_ part time. Plus, after Scorp, it was a little hard to have a social life.”

“Scorp?”

“Ah yes… Scorpius… my _son._ ” He sees a look of shock cross Potter’s face but doesn’t have time to elaborate any further before the side door opens and a small blur comes rushing towards him.

“Mom! You’re back!” He vaults himself onto the couch crawling into Draco’s lap squeezing his cheeks giving him a serious look. “Are you okay?”

Draco laughs and pulls Scorpius away holding his cheeks in return. “I’m okay.” He bumps their foreheads together. “Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?”

Lucius trails in from the side door as well and hangs his coat on the rack by the front door. “He definitely kept grandpa on his feet. Draco, how was-?” Lucius halts when he locks eyes with Potter.

The brunette rises to his feet, wand clutched in his hand. His dad’s fists are clenched at his sides and he gives Scorpius a squeeze because… this could end extremely bad. “Hey Scorpius, why don’t you go wash up for tea, okay?”

“Okay, mom!” He leaps excitedly off Draco’s lap.

He watches his father unclench his fist and let out a long sigh. “Potter in my fucking sitting room.” He murmurs in disbelief.

“Father…” Draco stands slowly and holds out a hand and places himself between Lucius and Potter. He gives Lucius a knowing look and the older wizard slumps in defeat.

“Right.” He takes a deep breath. “Alright then Potter, let’s get this over with. I owe you… my thanks for keeping me out of Azkaban.” He clears his throat. “So… um… thanks…” Potter’s still glaring and Lucius shifts. “I’ll uh – I’ll go see if your mother needs any help.”

He disappears into the other room leaving Draco and Potter alone. “This is um-,”

Draco grimaces. “-awkward?” He provides helpfully.

“I-,” Potter rubs the back of his neck. “-a little bit.” He admits before sitting back down. Draco takes the seat across from him.

“Mom!” Scorpius comes running back and throws himself in Draco’s lap. “Grandpa and I fed the peacocks. I-,” He notices Potter and his eyes widen. He quickly scrambles and sits himself tucked into Draco’s side, eyeing Potter out of the corner of his eye.

Draco runs his hand through Scorp’s blonde locks affectionately. “Sorry. Scorpius is shy around strangers.”

Potter gives Scorpius a bright smile. “Well, hello Scorpius. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Harry.” He looks around before leaning forward. “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Scorpius leans forward slightly to hear him. “I’m a little shy too.”

Scorpius hesitates before flashing Potter a smile and letting out a small squeal giggling into Draco’s side. Potter sits back, throwing his head back in laughter. “He’s adorable and Merlin, he looks just like you. I have to ask though, why does he call you mom?”

Lucius’ voice calls out as he returns from the kitchen, a tray of sandwiches in hand. “That would be my doing.” He sets the tray down and sits down gracefully in a black leather chair. “Scorp was getting bullied at that muggle Kindergarten for not having a mom, so I simply provided him a solution.”

Potter grabs a small tea sandwich and gives Draco a thoughtful look. “You send Scorpius to a muggle school?”

Draco blushes furiously and turns his nose up. “And if I do?”

Potter swallows a bite of his sandwich. “No, no. I’m not trying to insult you, I’m just shocked is all.”

Narcissa floats elegantly in the room and takes a seat beside Lucius. “I think it’s good for his education to learn about muggles before he heads off to Hogwarts. He loves that school anyway.”

A small voice grabs their attention. “Mom?” Scorpius tugs gently on Draco’s jumper.

Draco leans down. “Yes, darling?”

“Can I go get something?”

Draco sits back and furrows his brow. “Of course.” Scorpius casts a furtive glance at Harry before jumping off the couch and out the side door.

Lucius clears his throat. “So Potter, um – what do you think of Bulgaria this year? They’ll be without Viktor Krum for the first time in over a decade.”

Potter sets down his tea cup. “Don’t even get me started.”

**-[]-**

As Harry shifts on the doorstep he can’t help but feel like this is top three of the weirdest days of his life. In fact, fighting Voldemort was definitely more normal than this. At least that had been predetermined before his birth, but having tea and sandwiches with the Malfoys on a Friday afternoon…

Hell would freeze over before that happened.

And yet here he is, saying his goodbyes. “Thank you Mrs. Malfoy-,”

“Please call me Narcissa.” She smiles warmly and he returns it.

“-Narcissa. Thank you.” He holds up the small Tupperware of extra sandwiches. “This was lovely…” He winces. “Weird, but lovely all the same.”

She gives him a small hug. “Any time, Harry. Come back soon.” Lucius nods to him as Narcissa loops her arm through his and sweeps him into the house with her, leaving Malfoy and Scorpius at the doorstep with him. Harry squats down and taps Scorpius on the nose. “Thank you, Scorp.” He lifts up the small tentacula succulent. “This is the _coolest_ plant I’ve ever seen.”

Scorpius gives him a proud look and pats his fist to his chest. “I growed it myself.” He declares, giving a smug look that is spitting image of Draco Malfoy.

Harry laughs and ruffles his hair. “I know just where I’m gonna put it.” He lifts it up. “On my desk at work so I can see it every day.”

His eyes widen. “Really?”

“Really, really.”

Malfoy drops his hands to his son’s shoulders. “Alright, Scorpius. Head inside. I’ll be right behind you.”

He looks up and nods solemnly. “Alright, mom.” He holds out a small chubby hand. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Harry.”

Harry shakes his small hand gently. “You too Mr. Scorpius.” He throws his head back and giggles running inside the house. Harry groans as he straightens out his legs. “Merlin, I’m getting old.”

Malfoy snorts. “Oh come now, Potter. We both know you’re _obviously_ in good shape.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow, his heart thudding his chest. “Obviously?”

Malfoy flushes and turns away. “I just – I just mean you helped me back today, that can’t be easy.” He clears his throat. “Yes, well – about that. Thank you… for earlier.” He runs a hand through his blonde locks and Harry tracks the movement – remembering how the strands felt on his fingertips as he held back Malfoy’s hair.

“It was nothing. Plus,” He shrugs and holds up the plant and the sandwiches. “I got food and a plant. I think we’re even.” They share a light laugh, and Merlin does Harry want to hear Malfoy’s breathy laugh again. He hesitates, but he’s curious by nature and a deep pit in his stomach just _has_ to know. “And Scorpius is great.” He adds casually. “If um, if he calls you mom why-,”

Malfoy crosses his arms and looks away. “His mother is out of the picture.” He locks eyes with him.

Harry swallows thickly. “Right. I’m – uh, I’m sorry, that sucks.” He readjusts the items in his hand and tucks them to his side. “About what happened earlier in Diagon…?”

A quick patter of light footsteps grabs their attention and Scorpius appears at Malfoy’s side, tugging on his jumper. “Um – mom?”

Malfoy pushing back Scorpius’ platinum locks affectionately. “Yes, Scorp?”

“Can we um-?” He glances at Harry. “Can Mr. Harry go to the bookstore with us tomorrow?”

Malfoy glances at Harry and blushes. “I don’t think so, darling. Mr. Potter is very busy.”

Scorpius pouts, his bottom lip quivering. “But-,” And Jesus Christ, there’s no way Harry’s gonna say no to that adorable little face.

“Hey Scorpius,” He looks up at Harry with watery eyes. “I’d love to go to the bookstore with you guys.” He glances at his watch. “I really should be going. Can you owl me the details, Malfoy?”

The blonde looks slightly in shock but he nods his head. “I - yes of course.”


	5. December 5th

Harry’s checks his reflection several times. He’s kept his look casual – Hermione always reminds him that it suits him best. He’s wearing a black Hogwarts Alumni shirt with a small crest sitting over his heart and the back reads Gryffindor in maroon. He’s layered it with a navy and gray checkered flannel and a zip up hoodie thrown over that. He’s got on light denim jeans with a few sporadic holes in them, finishing off his look with a pair of navy slip on Vans. He tosses back his hair – it might be time to get a haircut – and adjust his square rimmed glasses. He’s been wearing the pair for the past few years, but he can’t help but miss the round frames… just slightly.

Merlin, why does he care what Malfoy thinks…? He groans and swipes his hands across his face, patting his cheeks a few times. “Okay, okay. We can do this. Let’s go.” He checks all his pockets – wand, wallet, keys, muggle money, wizard money… okay.

He takes a deep breath before glancing at the address. He was surprised when Malfoy sent it to him at how close it was to Grimmuald place. He exits the building, the spell wards popping up and hiding its location. He starts the short walk, just a few blocks away.

The address Malfoy gives him is one for a small bookstore. In fact, Harry is pretty sure he’s passed the place a few times. It takes him fifteen minutes to get there and he stands outside the door, peeking in. It’s gloomy and chilly so the bookstore is relatively empty. Right at the check counter he sees Malfoy, typing away at the computer in front of him and Scorpius is sitting on the counter, legs swinging as he thumbs through a picture book.

Harry takes a deep breath and opens the door, the small tinkling above him causing both Malfoys to snap their gaze up.

“Mr. Harry!” Scorpius reaches up for Malfoy so he can pick him up and place him on the floor. The second Scorp’s shoes hit the carpet he bolts for the door. “Mr. Harry!” He cries again before throwing his arms around his leg. “You came!” He looks up, eyes wide and hopeful.

Harry ruffles his hair. “Of course I did. I told you I would, didn’t I?”

He reaches for Harry’s hand and gives it a firm tug. “I wanna show you stuff!”

He chuckles. “Alright, alright. Let me say hi to your mom.” He gently squeezes the small blonde’s hand and lets himself be guided to the front desk. Malfoy is already waiting for him leaning over the counter. He’s wearing a steel gray jumper and black jeans and he stretches himself over the front desk, arms tucked underneath his torso and he looks up at Harry through a curtain of silvery locks.

“Potter.”

Harry bites his lip because Merlin is Malfoy looking… _exceptional_ this afternoon. He pushes the thought as far away as he can and flashes him a smile. “Malfoy.”

Malfoy looks at him through a curtain of lashes. “Hey.” He murmurs.

Harry gets close and gazes down at him. “Hey.”

“Hi!” They both look down at Scorpius before letting out a huff of laughter. Right. Focus. He’s here for Scorpius. He’s beaming up at them with a bright excited smile on his face.

Malfoy stands up straight and clears his throat. “Right then. I’ll be done at twelve. Scorp wanted to show you around for a bit and then we’ll grab lunch. Sound good?”

Scorpius gives him a serious look and brings a hand to his forehead in a solute. “Aye Aye Captain Mom!” He glances at Harry and gives him a little nudge with his elbow. “You gotsa do it to!” He says out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry straightens up and nods. “Oh right!” He gives Malfoy a serious look. “Aye aye Captain Mom!”

Malfoy rolls his eyes fondly. “Alright, stay out of trouble you two. And Scorpius behave.”

“Yes, mom.” He tugs on Harry’s hand again. “Let me show you books!”

He spends the next half hour wandering the tiny bookstore with the small Malfoy. He shows him all his favorite books and the little reading corner for kids in the back. They’re smushed together in a squishy loveseat, Scorpius pressed against his side as they flip through a picture book about a little boy and his broom. Harry’s mid-sentence when Scorpius speaks up, eyes wide. “Mr. Harry?”

Scorpius has his arms wrapped around Harry’s own and he’s looking up at him with silver questioning eyes. “What’s up Scorp?”

“Are you-,” His lip trembles slightly. “Are you going to be nice to my mom?”

Harry furrows his eyebrows and sets the book on the table beside the couch. “ _Of course_ , I am Scorpius. Why would you have to ask?”

He looks down at his tiny chubby hands squeezing Harry’s index fingers. “My mom says you’re a hero… that you’re a really good person. He says you were a good person when he was – he was a bad one.” He looks up at Harry again. “People hurt my mom some times.” He scowls – a look that is so Malfoy. “They even pretend to like him before they hurt him…” His eyes water and he buries his face in Harry’s arm. “Please don’t do that to my mom.” His voice breaks and he squeezes onto Harry tighter.

Harry buries a hand in Scorpius’ silver locks and runs his fingers through the strands. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, kiddo. I’m _never_ gonna hurt your mom.” He grabs Scorpius underneath the arms and sets him on his lap to get a proper look at him. “And I _promise_ I won’t let anyone hurt your mom again.” His heart clenches at the thought of anyone hurting Malfoy and he holds his rival’s son harder. “I’ll protect you guys.”

Scorp rubs his face on Harry’s chest. “Thank you, Mr. Harry.” He sets Scorpius on his knee, his back against his chest and grabs the book.

“Hey Scorpius,” The kid opens the book and looks back up at Harry.

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Scorpius nods. “Why do you call Draco your mom?”

Scorpius gives him a proud look. “Because he does mom things.” He holds out his hand to count them off. “He tucks me in at night and reads me stories, he kisses my owies, he fixes my hair and makes me wear fancy clothes, he gives me snacks and he gives me baths… and he’s pretty.”

Harry splutters. “Pretty?”

Scorpius nods and looks at Malfoy who’s currently talking to an older woman behind the counter. “Yes, he’s very pretty. Mr. McLaggen thinks so.”

“M-Mr. Mc-,” He frowns. “You mean Cormac?”

Scorpius shrugs. “I just know Steven says since his mom and dad aren’t married anymore, Mr. McLaggen has been talking about how pretty my mom is.” Scorpius nods seriously and looks at Harry. “Don’t you think my mom is beautiful, Mr. Harry?”

Harry looks up and watches Malfoy. He can see his profile, his platinum hair glowing off the sunlight, hair falling in his face… The woman in front of him says something and the blonde throws his head back and a melody of laughter hits Harry’s ears – and Merlin if it isn’t something so beautiful… “Yeah,” He answers wistfully. “Your mom _is_ beautiful.”

Draco looks up at them and shoots them a dreamy smile. “Come on you two! Let’s grab a bite to eat.” Harry scoops up Scorpius and puts him on his shoulders causing the child to squeal excitedly. When they reach the counter, Harry bends his knees as Scorpius reaches out to Malfoy. The blonde rests his son on his hip and smiles at Scorpius. “Did you have fun with Mr. Potter?”

“Yes I did mama! We talked about how pretty you are.”

Harry flushes and rubs the back of his neck. “Ah-um,”

“Hello Miss Vera!” Scorpius smiles at the plump brunette woman standing behind the counter.

“Why hello, Mr. Scorpius!” She greets back bopping his nose. “Have you met my mom’s friend Mr. Potter?”

Her eyes widen slightly, recognition dawning her features when she catches his eye. “I have not. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter.” She shakes his hand and gives him a kind smile. “Draco, run along and have lunch now, dear. I’ve got it from here.” She winks at the blonde. “Looks to me like you’ve got a snack to get to.”

Pink dusts Draco’s cheeks and he looks away. “Vera…” He admonishes. “Ready to go, Potter?”

Harry beams, pleased at Malfoy’s shyness. “Sure thing, Malfoy.”

**-[]-**

They choose a sandwich shop down the street and spend a pleasant lunch hour catching up. Most of their discussion revolves around Scorpius, the kindergartener more than happy to fill Potter in. He learns that Scorpius attends a muggle school three days a week and a wizard daycare the other two days.

 _“Yeah Scorp said something about Cormac McLaggen?_ ”

_“Yes… the bloody idiot is going through a divorce and has taken it upon himself to give me all the details and start… confiding in me.” The wizard shivers._

_Potter scowls. “I bet he is…”_

_“What was that?”_

_“Nothing!”_

He learns that Draco’s parents have plenty of money left in the Malfoy accounts to avoid working and travel instead.

_“Yeah, they’ve really enjoyed France and New York in the United States. Honestly, I think mother would move to New York if she didn’t want to be so close to me and Scorpius.”_

Eventually, Draco’s pulled Scorpius onto his lap and the small five year old has his arms curled into his chest and he’s sleeping soundly against his chest. “I work part time at the muggle/wizard book store to help Vera out and I work in an apothecary out of my flat.”

Potter takes a sip of his water. “You mean the manor?”

Draco cocks an eyebrow. “Potter, I don’t live there anymore. I have a flat a few blocks from here.”

“Oh? You live close by?”

He nods. “Yeah, it’s close to the bookstore and to Scorp’s muggle school.” He shrugs and readjusts the small child. “And we can always use the floo network to get to and from Diagon, the daycare and the manor.”

A lull of quiet passes between the two of them and Potter gives him a small smile. “It seems like you’re doing well.”

Draco passes his fingers through Scorp’s hair. “I kind of have to be with him in my life, you know?”

Potter smiles fondly at Scorpius and it makes something flip in the pit of Draco’s stomach. “He’s an amazing kid, Malfoy.”

“Yes, he is.” He glances down at his watch. “I should probably get him home.” He grunts as he stands, pushing in his chair with one hand.

Potter rises with him and shoots him a small smile. “I never thought I’d say this, but,” He gives Draco an indecipherable look. “I had fun today, Malfoy. Can we – can we maybe do this again?”

“Yes.” He clears his throat to hide the fact that he agreed a little too quickly. “Er – um – I’d like that.”


	6. December 6th

Sunday afternoon, Harry’s dusting himself off outside of Andromeda’s fireplace. “Andy!” He calls. “Andy! I’m here!”

“In the kitchen, Harry!”

He opens the door to see Andromeda flicking her wand, washing dishes and having them put themselves away. She sitting at the kitchen table thumbing through Witch Weekly. There’s a cup of tea in front of her and she’s munching on some flakey biscuits. “Hello Andy,” They hug and she sets herself back in her chair.

“Hello Harry,” She points her wand upstairs. “Teddy is packing his things right now, he’ll be down in a second.” She sits back in her kitchen chair and closes her magazine. “How are you, dear? Enjoy your weekend?” He thinks about Malfoy framed perfectly in the light from the window in bookstore, his hand tossing back his curtain of blonde hair and his silver eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun. “Apparently good, judging by the look on your face.”

He blushes and turns away to hide his smile. “Nothing like that just-,” He faces her trying to seem impassive. “Had lunch with an old friend.” That’s mostly the truth, right?

Andromeda is suddenly quiet and she looks away, hesitating. “Harry?”

He sits down at a kitchen chair. “Everything okay, Andromeda?”

“Harry, I – I have something I need to tell you.”

He fiddles with his pink finger nervously. “Is it Teddy?”

She shakes her head. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. It’s… my sister, Narcissa.” She looks at him nervously. “We’ve been… corresponding for awhile and…” She looks at him pleadingly. “I know what they’ve done to you and I know you dislike the Malfoys but-,” She bites her lip and looks away. “Cissy called with the floo and Teddy came in and had some questions and I filled him in as… _minimally_ as possible, but he’s heard he’s got cousins – Scorpius and Draco you know…” His heart flutters at the mention of Draco’s name. “Teddy would like to meet them, and I – I’d like to reconnect with Cissy. I know it’s a lot to ask Harry but-,”

“Andromeda.” Her mouth snaps shut. “I think it’s a great idea.” He can’t help the smile on his face.

“Are you serious?” The older woman studies him and he smiles happily at her. It’s nice having a mother and a grandmother figure in his life for Teddy.

“Yes. I think it’s important to bury the hatchet, so to speak, with the Malfoys. In fact I-,” He hesitates slightly. “I had tea wit the Malfoys the other day.”

Andromeda gasps. “Are you joking?”

“No,” He rubs the back of his neck shyly. “It was quite pleasant actually.”

She gives him a bright look, Andromeda _does_ love her gossip. “Tell me everything!” She clasps her hands together.


	7. December 7th

Draco genuinely loves his job as a mail order potion apothecary, but he finds himself a little stir crazy. He’d love to have a job as an actual Potions Master at Hogwarts, or even just a potions expert at the ministry or in Diagon Alley, but-

He frowns as he stirs the concoction in front of him. He’s already made the mistake of trying to live a normal life walking through Diagon Alley, only to get his arse beaten within an inch of his life. Thank Merlin he didn’t’ have Scorpius with him.

It’s good that he’s alone. It’s good that he keeps to himself. A sharp pain in his chest has him doubling over, hand clenching the table.

_Breath Draco, breathe…_

He takes a deep breath, pushing through the pain. He’s cold, he’s so _fucking_ cold. His floo chimes and he staggers forward, dropping to his hands and knees and crawling to the fireplace. He warms himself by the flames and waves his hand allowing the fire to come to life. Pansy’s face appears in the flames. “Draco, there you are!” He lets out a long sigh, the warm flames appeasing the cold in his bones for a few moments. “I’ve been worried sick about you! I had lunch with Blaise yesterday, and he said to check in with you.”

Draco lets out a shuttering sigh because he’s still so effing cold, but – “Pan, I’m fine.” He gives her a weary smile. “It’s good to see you.”

She frowns. “It’s good to see you too Draco, but – tell my why Blaise was pitching a fit in my living room on Saturday night.” She huffs impatiently. “Scoot back, I’m coming through.” He sighs and throws himself in an arm chair casting a wordless warming charm. Pansy appears a moment later in an immaculate cream turtle neck dress stopping just above her knees. She’s got high boots on over a pair of patterned tights. She throws herself in the chair beside him and tucks back a chunk of her short black hair. “So spill, Draco honey. What happened?”

He huffs impatiently and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s nothing, Pan… Blaise is being melodramatic.”

She raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Honestly Draco, I’ve perfected lying to the opposite sex and I can tell that you’re lying to me. So tell me what happened.” Draco looks down at his hands folded in his lap. “The way Blaise says it, he wanted to get back together with you and you said no.”

Draco snorts. “Come on Blaise…” He sighs heavily and slouches deeper into the armchair. “Pansy, I can’t - I can’t go down that road again.”

“Draco…” Pansy reaches out and takes one of his hands. “I understand, but -,” She bites her lip, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. “Blaise told me what’s happening. She pulls her armchair closer and places a hand on his chest and gasps. “Draco your chest is so cold.” She chokes back a sob and he closes his eyes tightly looking away.

“Pansy… I know.” He swallows thickly and rises to his feet, her hand slipping away. “I want to do my best for Scorpius, but I can’t – I can’t trust Blaise.” He walks to the table where his potions are set up and turns around leaning against it. “Pansy, I need someone who’s in it for me _and_ Scorp. Blaise isn’t-,” He turns away. “That’s just not him.”

Pansy’s heels click against the hardwood floor and she hugs him from behind. “Oh, Draco…” She sighs. “Let me make us some tea and we can talk while you work.”

Draco takes a deep bracing breath. He’s been putting this off for far too long. He’s going to need to find someone or some sort of – counter curse to get rid of this and if he – if he can’t… he needs to set up a back up plan for Scorpius. Yes, his parents would be more than willing to take care of Scorp, but –

He shakes his head. They’re burdened enough as it is.

There’s a light tapping at the icy window pain above his work table and he furrows his eyebrows, surprised at the Horned ministry owl tapping at the glass. “Shit.” He swears. What could the ministry possibly want? He opens the window and the large owl drops an envelope on the table in front of him. He mutters a thank you and shuts the window behind the large bird.

His name across the back is untidy and messy and it’s only his last name. He frowns. It couldn’t be, could it?

**MALFOY**

He unfurls the letter.

**Malfoy,**

**Ah – hey it’s me. ~~Harry~~ Potter. I talked to Andromeda, your mum’s sister. Apparently, Teddy overheard her talking to your mum and well, Teddy really wants to meet his cousin Draco and his cousin Scorpius. I don’t want to make you do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, but I figured maybe we could schedule a day… you know – just the four of us. Owl back with a day that works for you. I’m off most days at 4 unless I’m out on a mission. ~~Can’t wait to he~~ Respond when you can,**

**~~Harry~~ **

**Potter**

**P.S. I bought lunch Saturday which means you owe me next round. Tit for tat, Malfoy. Also you’re an absolute prick –You let me argue with your father for an hour at tea the other day about how Ireland is a better team, but I just found out from Blaise that your father _owns_ the fucking team. Thanks for that. That’s like literally teaching Transfiguration to McGongall. Honestly, you twat.**

Draco bites his lip to keep from smiling. Pansy clears her throat, and he clutches the parchment in his hand, jumping at the sound. Pansy sets the tray down and gives him a knowing smirk. “And who, pray tell, is that letter from. I _know_ that Draco Malfoy smile. Someone has a little crush.”

He hastily folds the parchment back up and stuffs it in his desk. “Shut up.” He neutralizes his expression. “Let me write back and I’ll take a break and we can sit for tea.”

**-[]-**

_Potter,_

_Honestly, my father found it amusing to say the least. In fact, I daresay he was rather impressed with your knowledge of the team. After you left, he expressed a little regret that you didn’t join a team after Hogwarts. Clearly he wishes he could recruit you._

Harry spun back and forth on his chair as he read his letter and couldn’t help but slightly preen at the fact that Lucius was impressed by him. He stopped spinning. Well, Merlin, if that wasn’t so fucked up wanting **Lucius Malfoy’s** approval – you know what. He’s just gonna keep that to himself.

_I only work the bookstore a few days a week, but that’s mostly to help out Vera. How does Thursday night sound? Scorpius has a play date with McLaggen’s son tomorrow. I was going to drop him off, but I got roped into joining the three of them._

The parchment crumples slightly in Harry’s grasp as he clenches it tighter.

_“Mr. McLaggen has been talking about how pretty my mom is.”_

Scorp’s voice rings in his ears and he clenches his jaw.

_Wish me luck. If I have to listen to that bloke bitch more about his divorce again, I might literally throw myself in front of the Hogwarts express._

Harry lets out a small chuckle.

_Seriously, Potter, I heard you’re in the business of saving people or the world, so you know – if you want to play knight in shining armor, I won’t say no. (Kidding of course)_

Harry warms. Everyone calls him a hero, but seeing Malfoy write it is just…

He pushes that thought down.

_I’ll let my mother know that we want to meet Thursday and she can have tea with Andromeda that day. I should warn you that a family dinner may be in our future so start thinking of your excuses now. Owl me back at your earliest convenience so we can set up the details. Thank you,_

_Malfoy_

_P.S. Blaise, Potter? Seriously? You guys are friends. Merlin, hell must be freezing over as we speak. Thursday will be my treat, tit for tat (please don’t explain this phrase to me – I felt filthy just writing it)_

The door to his office opens and he hastily stuffs the letter beneath a few parchments on his desk as Ron enters the room. “Hey mate, you ready to grab lunch?”

“Yes, I’m _starving_.” Harry gets up and starts to shoulder on his coat. “Hey – uh Ron,” He shuts the office door behind them. “Do you happen to know what Cormac McLaggen has been up to lately?”


	8. Deceember 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things   
> 1\. There are iphones. Just let there be iphones even if the timeline isn't exact.   
> 2\. I wanted to give Harry an ethnicity. I know a lot of people go with Indian, but I chose latin/spanish/hispanic. Mostly because I watched American Dad and Roger talks about his Enrique Iglesias poster. "He's latin and he has green eyes! I need it!"

**Malfoy,**

**McLaggen? Seriously? You really wanna give me shit for Blaise, but you’re gonna go hang out with McLaggen today?**

**Thursday will work out great. How about Teddy and I swing by and pick up you and Scorpius around 5PM? It’ll be casual wear (don’t you dare think about paying, I’ll get this one.)**

**And honestly? Say the word for McLaggen, and I’ll be there.**

**Potter**

**-[]-**

_Potter,_

_These letters are taking too long, do you have a cell phone?_

_Draco_

Harry stares and reads the phone number on the parchment. Draco Malfoy has a fucking cell phone. He immediately grabs his phone and shoots off a text message before heading off to the bar.

**Explain to me Malfoy why you have a cell phone. I mean – Hermione and I were raised muggles so it sort of makes sense for us, but for you it’s surprising.**

When he’s finally sitting at the stool, he’s tapping his index finger impatiently. It’s 4:28pm, they’re regular Taco Tuesday night at a wizard Cantina. Harry smiles at the laughing crowd, and the patrons on the dance floor. Merlin, he’s grateful that Diagon Alley has been so diverse recently. He’s here early, everyone else is there around five, but –

He bites his lip and pulls out his phone again. He’s been feeling antsy today…

Someone slides in next to him. “Heya Harry, good to see you. Where’s Ron at?” Neville flags down the bartender. “A Magic Margartia please.” He looks around the room. “Really glad we started doing this. I love tacos. Who knew, right?”

“Ron had to swing by his place and drop off dinner for Hermione. She’s having a rough pregnancy this time.” He chuckles. “I’m actually surprised she’s letting Ron out, you know?” He sips at his beer. “You’re here early.”

A margarita plops down in front of him and Neville takes a generous sip. “Long day at work. The kids at the school are already checked out. It’s hard to want to learn when Christmas is around the corner you know?” He chuckles, “Reminds me of when we were there…”

A mental picture of a young Malfoy pops in his head and he blushes. “Yeah, sometimes I miss it, and sometimes-,” He holds his beer, poised at his lips and a mental picture of kissing Draco Malfoy sitting by the lake pops into his head and he smiles. “-sometimes I wish I had done things differently.”

His phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket seeing Draco’s name light up his screen.

_Because Scorpius goes to a muggle school, Potter. Plus, I find it easier to communicate and find it much faster than parchment and owls. It’s actually all part of her initiative to integrate wizard and muggle relations. That’s why the ban on cell phones in the wizarding world has been lifted._

Harry smiles. He likes that Draco actually pays attention to these things.

**Color me impressed, Malfoy. You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?**

Neville starts talking to him animatedly about his position as the new Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. As he continues talking, Dean, Seamus and Ron trickle into the Cantina. Ron laments about how terrible Hermione’s second pregnancy is going –

_“Honestly mates, she’s alternating between screaming at me for every little thing, sobbing uncontrollably and treating me like a bloody king.”_

Dean and Seamus shift uncomfortably in their seats, casting each other furtive glances and Harry ignores it, pulling out his phone again.

_What exactly does one wear to a park play date?_

Harry frowns and a twinge of jealousy hits his gut.

**If it’s a playdate does it actually matter? Unless you fancy McLaggen.**

He doesn’t get a text back right away and he fidgets uncomfortably before flagging down the bartender for another beer.

“Harry?”

He stares at his phone because really it’s been like six minutes and that’s just a rude amount of time to make someone wait for a text message.

“Earth to Harry?”

His phone vibrates and he’s shocked to find it’s not a message at all but a – a fucking picture.

“Harry Potter?”

When he clicks on it, it downloads immediately and lights up his screen. It’s a selfie of a scowling Draco Malfoy, with his hair tied back in a knot, a deep blue jumper with a hood and strings, and a pair of casual light jeans ending in a pair of deep brown Merino wool trainers. “Jesus Christ…” He breathes.

“ _Harry!_ ” Ron’s sharp tone snaps him out of drooling over Malfoy. He flips his phone, screen down on the bar counter and snaps his gaze to find four pairs of eyes staring at him incredulously. “There you are, mate.” Ron chuckles. “Lost you for a second there.” He nods. “Whatcha got on that cellyphone?”

He clears his throat and blushes furiously, the image of a perfect Draco Malfoy seared into his brain. “N-nothing. Nothing it’s fine.”

Ron cocks an eyebrow. “Are you dating a muggle? Is that who’s got all your attention in that box? What’s she like? Is she hot?”

Harry grabs his beer and takes a chug, swallowing hard. “It’s not a muggle. Stop asking about it. What were you saying?”

Ron frowns. “I’m not letting this slide, we’re gonna circle back to this.” He nods behind him. “I was trying to get your attention cause Seamus and Dean say they need to tell us something.”

Harry turns his attention to them. “Sorry about that. What were you saying?”

Dean and Seamus share a look before the Irishman takes a deep breath. “We’re together. Like together together. Boyfriends. Dating. Um. Gay. We’re gay boyfriends.”

Dean lets out a huff of laughter and runs a reassuring hand down Seamus’ back. “I think they got it, Shae.”

There’s a tense moment of silence as it takes a second to register to the other three men before they’re throwing out congratulations and an indignant-

_“I knew it! I always knew it! You guys were way too handsy in the dorms.”_ From Ron.

**-[]-**

In the haste of trying to get Scorpius ready and bundled up, he briefly forgets about the picture he so boldly sent Potter. It’s not until he’s walking to the park with one hand around Scorp’s that his phone chimes and he remembers. He slides it open and sees a text from Potter.

**Perfect for a playdate and if you fancy McLaggen, you’ll definitely catch his eye.**

He blushes furiously, but before he can even respond another text chimes in.

**Sorry for the late reply. Dean and Seamus just told us they were together.**

Draco hums thoughtfully, messily texting back with one hand.

_That’s sort of adorable. I can see it – the small Irish one and the tall exotic one, right? I always that he was attractive._

The reply comes quick.

**Dean?**

He finds the agreed upon park bench and sits down, Scorp shifting impatiently beside him. “Mama?”

He looks up from his phone. “Yes, dear?”

“Can I go play?” He points to the playground and Draco nods. “Yes, but stay where I can see you.” He reaches into his pocket and clasps a small bracelet around Scorp’s wrist. It’s one of his own inventions – something that alerts him if Scorpius is afraid or if he strays too far away.

_I guess so?_

He watches Scorpius plop down in the sand.

**Is exotic your thing or something?**

He lets out a laugh and eyes the text apprehensively.

_Is that a problem?_

The text back comes quick again.

**No, of course not. We all have our preferences in men. I like mine to be taller than me.**

Draco’s definitely not storing the small fact that Potter is into men and taller men for later use. Nope, not at all.

**My father was hispanic, have I ever told you? That’s where my dark hair comes from and my unnatural tan.**

**At least that’s what Ron calls it.**

**I think it’s because as a red head he’s never seen any color on himself other than white or freckled.**

Draco laughs.

_Probably why your mother’s eyes look so striking against your skin._

“Draco?” He looks up and sees McLaggen smirking down at him. Draco hastily gets to his feet.

“Ah Cormac!” He reaches out and shakes his hand. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too!” The man takes a seat next to Draco.

“Um. Just a second.” He shoots off one last text to Potter. “So, um, how are you?”

**-[]-**

_McLaggen is here. Talk to you later?_

**Of course.**

Harry grumpily stuffs his phone into his pocket. _Fuck McLaggen._

“Are you still going on about him?”

Oh shit did he say that out loud. “Um-,”

“McLaggen?” Seamus asks around a mouthful of chips. “It’s funny that you mentioned him. I had lunch with him a couple weeks ago. He’s getting divorced, did you know?”

Harry scowls. “I did.”

Dean shrugs. “Didn’t seem to broken up about it though. In fact, Seamus says he uses it as a started to catch dates.”

“Oh!” Seamus jumps and wobbles on his stool. “In fact you’ll never believe who he’s trying to shag right now!” He leans forward, and Harry thinks the man might be slightly more intoxicated than he let on. “Draco Malfoy!” He jumps in his seat and nearly falls.

Harry’s blood runs cold and he barely registers that they’re moving to a booth for Seamus’ safety according to Dean.

**-[]-**

“-of course, I could have played professionally. But, I find that the real money comes in sports management. Besides,” Cormac leans forward and gestures to his face. “Wouldn’t want to take a bludger to this beauty now would we?” Draco inwardly groans. Merlin, how long have they been here? He glances at his watch. Only an hour! Thank Merlin it’s almost nightfall. As if sensing his thoughts Cormac glances at his own watch. “Blimey! Already six, is it? It’ll be dark soon. We really should get going.” He stands to his feet and stretches out his limbs.

“Scorpius!” Draco calls. The small blonde looks up, eyes wide. “Come on, dear. We ought to go.”

“Say, Draco?” He looks over at Cormac. The broader man is giving him an appraising look and he plasters on what Draco imagines he intends to be a sultry look. “Fancy grabbing dinner?”

Draco splutters slightly. “Oh – ah – I really should get Scorp home-,”

“How about just me and you then?”

“Mom!” Scorpius tugs on his jumper and he welcomes the distraction.

“Hm?”

“I don’t wanna go yet,” Scorpius crosses his arms and pouts. “And I’m _starving_.”

Merlin, he wonders if he was this dramatic as a child. A voice in his head sounding surprisingly a lot like Potters responds with a _yes you absolutely were._ He sighs. “Darling, we have to get home and get you cleaned up first. You’re filthy! Then we’ll have dinner-,”

“But-,”

He stands up straight and McLaggen reaches out, tapping his shoulder. “Listen to your mom kid.” He winks at Draco and he wants to roll his eyes. Come on. “Before you go though-,”

_Shit, shit, shit._

Draco’s phone chimes and he welcomes the brief distraction. “Just a sec-,” He stalls as he pulls out his phone and tries to make the immediate text in front of him seem important. He nearly breaks his concentrated façade when he sees a picture of him standing beside Dean, clearly trying to be as tall as he can, despite being almost a full head smaller. He’s holding his arm out next to Dean’s.

**I’m not a whole lot lighter than Dean. See? Exotic.**

He clears his throat to fight back a laugh sending one single text back.

_Help._

“Sorry Cormac, you were saying.”

McLaggen glances at their sons, both of whom are staring wistfully at the playground against a darkening sky before stepping closer. “I was _saying_ – maybe we could grab dinner. Just the two of us?”

Draco’s heart is thudding in his chest, the feeling raw and uncomfortable because this is exactly why he froze it over in the first place. His skin feels eerily cold and he hopes to any higher power that he doesn’t pass out in front of McLaggen. He’d rather die than let the boring bloke play hero for him.

He jumps when his phone chimes and glances at the screen barely registering the-

**Play along.**

It rings aggressively and he answers it quickly. “Um – hello?” Talking on phones was still so awkward.

**“Draco, darling. Are you and Scorpius on your way home?”**

He can tell Potter is talking loudly above a bar, but probably also so McLaggen can hear him – which is seeming to work as Cormac looks on in surprise.

“Err- Scorpius and I were just leaving, ah – dear.”

**“Excellent. Honestly love, you know I can’t rest until I know that you’re home safe.”**

Draco rolls his eyes and feels himself warm slightly at the sound of Potter calling him love. “Alright, we’ll be on our way. Let me say a quick goodbye to Cormac.”

**“McLaggen? God, that man is such a bore-,”**

He presses his phone against his chest and gives Cormac and apologetic look. “Sorry about that. We really should be going.”

“I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” McLaggen’s voice is toneless.

“Err – it’s recent.”

“Who is it?”

He shifts uncomfortably, accidentally pulling his phone away from his chest.

**“-aco Lucius Malfoy, I swear to God if you don’t pay attention to me-,”**

“Hold on a second, Potter!” He snaps into the phone.

“Harry Potter?” Cormac’s eyes widen and his mouth drops. “You-you’re seeing Harry Potter?”

He flounders. Fuck, they didn’t plan for this. “I-,”

“Mr. Harry?” Scorpius looks up excitedly and jumps up and down pulling on Draco’s jumper. “Can we see Mr. Harry today, mom? Please, please, pleeeaaseee!!”

“Ah, we should be going.” He holds out his free hand. “It was nice seeing you, Cormac.” He puts a hand on Scorp’s shoulder. “Come along now, Darling. Let’s not keep Harry waiting.”

He puts the phone back on his ear.

“Potter – err, Harry?”

**“Oh you’re back! I’ve been spouting off mushy stuff for the last three minutes just in case.”**

Damn, does Draco wish he could hear that…

“I wanna talk to him! I wanna talk to him!” Draco scoops up Scorpius and places him on his hip continuing to walk down the park and towards the nearest floo.

**“Is that Scorpius?”**

“Yes, he already wants to see you again.”

He hears Harry’s melodic laugh on the other line. **“I wanna see him again too.”** Draco practically melts at the admission. **“But if I’m being honest, I’m out have a beer with the guys and I’m a little tipsy. Don’t exactly want Scorpius to see me act like such a mess but – oh I have an idea! Hand him the phone.”**

He stops walking and holds the phone to his son in his arms. “Mr. Harry wants to talk to you.”

“Yay!” Scorpius holds the too large phone to his ear. “Hi Mr. Harry!”

**“Hello, Scorp! Did you have fun today?”**

“Yeah! But-,” He gives Draco a shy look. “I don’t think my mom did.” He can hear Harry’s booming laughter on the other side of the line and he rolls his eyes. He practically melts though when he hears Scorpius join in. The sound of the two of them laughing together is just… perfect. “Can we see you tonight, Mr. Harry?”

**“I don’t think so, bud.”** Draco feels nearly as crestfallen as Scorpius looks. **“Oi! Wait a second, hold on. Scorpius hold the phone out.”**

The phone rings a second later and Scorpius reaches out pressing the screen when Potter’s face appears in frame. Draco’s heart thuds. He can see him and Scorpius a dark blur in the setting sunlight. He grabs his wand and illuminates their faces with a quick lumos. “Mr. Harry!” Scorpius squeals.

**“Scorpius! Aye, hold the phone out, mate so I can see your mum.”**

Draco shifts himself into frame. “Hi.” He smiles.

Harry’s smile turns lopsided and warm. **“There are both my Malfoy boys.”**

Scorpius beams. “Thank you for letting us see you, Mr. Harry.”

**“Of course, Scorp. And aye, I’ll see you, Thursday, right?”**

“Miss you, Mr. Harry!” They’re standing at the fireplace and Scorpius shifts to get down.

**“Miss you too, kiddo.”**

Scorpius drops from view and Draco falters. “Hang on a sec.” They floo home and Scorpius flies upstairs. “Wash your hands!” Draco calls after him. He looks back and sees Harry studying him, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, for earlier, Harry.”

Harry smirks. **“Anytime, Draco.”** He cocks an eyebrow. **“You know, I like it when you call me Harry.”**

**“Oi, Harry!”** He hears what he thinks sounds like Dean in the background of the bar. **“Is that the bloke you sent the picture to? Tryna prove your exotic enough for him?”** Dean laughs and Draco smirks at Harry’s embarrassment. He hears Weasley pipe up as well. **“Aye! Is that the guy he’s been glued to by his celly like a lovesick teenager. Lemme see him, lemme see him.”** Harry struggles slightly. **“Shit. Stop that.”**

A moment later, Draco is staring at a way too close up version of Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville. They blink several times at each other.

Ron gapes. **“Is that Draco sodding Malfoy?”**

**“Gimme that!”** Harry’s face reappears. **“Sorry about that. They’re so fucking nosey!”**

He hears Ron again. **“Are you shagging Draco Malfoy? You’re shagging Draco Malfoy?”**

Draco laughs. “Weasley might have an aneurism if I keep you any longer. See you Thursday, Harry?”

**“Sure thing, darling.”**

He cocks an eyebrow. “You know, I’m home now. Cormac isn’t here.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow back. **“I know.”** He smirks and the line cuts out, Draco’s heart warming with affection. He starts for the kitchen and then stutters to a halt. His chest has never felt this way. He genuinely feels… _warm._


	9. December 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there before their playdate next chapter (:

Harry Potter likes to think he’s brave. He’s confident. He’s the embodiment of Gryffindor.

“Harry James Potter! How dare you?”

But he’s pretty sure he’d prefer to take on Voldemort an eighth time if it was between that and Hermione’s pregnant wrath. She’s brandishing her wand in one hand a rolled up Daily Prophet in the other. Despite her belly, she moves swiftly, smacking him on the back of his head.

“Ow! Hermione, come on!” He holds his hands over his head protectively. “Ron why did you have to tell her?”

Hermione squeals and he freezes. “That’s what you’re upset about!” She screeches. “You’re seeing Draco Malfoy and I have to find out from Ron! Harry!” She freezes, eyes wide and watery. “I thought we were best friends.” She quivers.

“Oh, ‘Mione. It isn’t like that.” He reaches out and gives her a tentative pat on the shoulder. When she doesn’t bite his head off, he takes a step forward and envelopes her in a gentle hug. “I was just helping Malfoy out, okay?”

Ron lets out a snort. “Please, mate. You were glued to your celly and you had googoo eyes for him all night when you did the face call.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I did _not._ ”

Hermione pulls away and adjusts his messy hair. “Oh Harry,” She sighs and she moves away, letting out a small groan as she sits back in her chair. “You shouldn’t be so oblivious. You and Malfoy have obviously had something between you all these years.”

Harry scoffs and sits down in the chair across from her desk. “Hatred maybe.”

She huffs impatiently. “Okay… maybe when you were kids, but can you honestly tell me that it’s hatred now?”

He looks away. He thinks about the way Draco looks at Scorpius, about his hair haloed against the afternoon light from the window in the bookstore. He thinks about pink dusting his cheeks when he’s embarrassed, thinks about the silver gray eyes swarming with emotion…

He thinks about last night…

_“There are both my Malfoy boys.”_

When he thinks about coming home at night… Scorpius wrapping his frame around his legs in a bug hug. Teddy rushing down the stairs, home from Hogwarts…

Draco lounging in a comfy armchair with a book in his lap.

It’s not the worst picture in the world. But to feel all of that so fast…

“I-,” He looks at Hermione. “I don’t know how I feel about him now.” A smile tugs at his lips. “I definitely don’t hate him…”

Ron shrugs. “With the look he was giving you through the celly, mate… I think it’s safe to say that he definitely doesn’t hate you too.”


	10. December 10th

“We get to see Mr. Harry today! We get to see Mr. Harry today!” Scorpius is walking away from his muggle kindergarten, one hand clasped in Draco’s and the other swinging his small backpack beside him. “Are you excited, mom?”

Draco chuckles, not bothering to fight the smile on his cheeks. “Very, Scorpius.” He reaches down and taps him on the tip of his nose. “Are you excited to meet your cousin Teddy?”

“Yeah!” He exclaims excitedly.

When they arrive home, they have a few hours to kill, in which Draco cleans up the small flat and makes Scorpius a small snack.

All too soon, Scorpius is fidgeting in his clothes wearing a pair of black jeans and a pair of black snow boots. Much to Draco’s dismay, Scorp is heavily into cats and Christmas and he’s excitedly donning a deep forest green sweater with a cat on it that says ‘Meowy Christmas’. There are white snowflakes dotted all over the sweater. He hangs up Scorpius’ winter coat by the door. “Alright Scorpius, I’m going to get ready.”

His son leaps off the couch. “Let me help!”

Draco chuckles lightly. “Alright, come along.”

He tries on an assortment of outfits, Scorpius’ commentary both hilarious and oddly helpful.

_“Those pants are too big. Mr. McLaggen said your legs are beautiful once.”_

_“Oh my Merlin.”_

_“Mommy that coat is too big.”_

_“Harry said to dress warm Scorpius-,”_

_“Yes, but he still has to **see** you, mom.”_

_“Right, right, what about this then, sweetheart?”_

_“Perfect, mom!”_

He’s checking himself in the mirror and can’t help but agree. He’s wearing an emerald green sweater with a Slytherin house symbol on the front that’s slightly too big and has him rolling up the sleeves at the wrists. Merlin, he drowns in everything he puts on. He’s got a pair of gray heathered chinos and a black pair of snow boots. There’s a chime at the floo and Scorpius lets out an excited squeal.

“I’ll get it! I’ll get it!”

Draco’s heart thuds anxiously. “Make sure to check that it’s Harry, Scorpius!” He thinks about the last time a deranged ministry employee abused his power and flooed into Draco’s flat trying to kill him. He thanks every higher power that Scorpius was at the Manor. He freezes the hand that’s combing through his hair as the reality settles in. He’ll always be seen as a death eater. He’ll always be a social outcast and he hates how much it affects Scorpius’ life. He always knew he’d be alone, but fuck for Scorpius –

A sharp pain stabs his chest and his whole body grows cold. He drops to his hands and knees gasping for breath because suddenly it feels like he’s drowning in cold water. He’s trembling, teeth chattering because he’s so fucking cold. Distantly he hears Scorpius call to him from downstairs and his voice is enough to will him to use the dresser to heave himself up to his feet.

He straightens out his clothes, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He’s freezing still, but he’s determined to make it by the fire. He’d try a warming charm, but they seem to just bounce off him. He tucks his wand into the holster on his hip and jogs down the stairs trying to catch some warmth. He sees Scorpius zooming around Teddy chattering animatedly before leaping up into Harry’s arms, the raven haired man catching him just in time and ruffling his hair. He turns his body and lands his gaze on Draco.

He opens his mouth and his expression shifts into concern. “Draco, are you alright? You look – freezing? Your lips are blue.” Scorpius squirms out of Harry’s grasp and runs to Draco, giving his legs a tight squeeze.

“It’s okay. Mom just needs to get warmed up.” He puts his small hand in Draco’s and winces slightly at the freezing temperature. Draco tries to withdraw but Scorpius gives him a hard look and fuck does Draco wish he could blame that look on someone other than himself. He lets his son lead him to the fire and once he’s close enough to the flames, he feels himself start to warm. When his limbs reawaken, he scoops up Scorpius and holds him on his hip, the small child wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

They learned right off the bat that the more physical contact Draco had, the warmer he felt. He gives Scorp a grateful kiss on the side of his head and smiles at Harry, readjusting his son on his hip. “Hello Harry.” Harry seems to want to press on what happened, but he shifts his gaze to the boy standing beside him. “And you must be Teddy.” He holds out his hand. “Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you cousin.”

Teddy stands up tall and proud. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.”

Harry beams. “Ready to go, Malfoy boys?”

Merlin, why is that nickname so fucking cute?

“Yes sir!” Scorpius salutes excitedly.

Harry clasps Teddy’s shoulders. “Excellent. Grab your coats. We’ll be walking.”

“Walking?” Draco sets Scorpius down, kneeling down and buttoning up his son’s peacoat. “From here?” He rises to his feet and is surprised when he sees Harry standing behind him, his own black peacoat held open for him. He fights a blush and clears his throat, sliding into his winter coat. “Thank you, Harry.”

The two boys let out small giggles and he fights his own smile when he sees Scorpius laugh into his hand. Teddy smirks. “Harry’s quite the gentleman, dontcha think?”

“Teddy…” Harry warns.

Draco tosses back his hair and spins around patting Harry on the cheek a few times. “Yes, he quite is, isn’t he?”

The boys burst into a fit of laughter and Draco feels himself warm at his son’s smile. Harry clear his throat and gestures to the front door. “Shall we?”

**-[]-**

It’s about a fifteen minute walk from Draco’s flat to the park they’re going to. Teddy and Scorpius are walking side by side, the older boy bent down talking animatedly to the small blonde. Draco insisted on beanie and gloves for the both of them.

_“Honestly Harry, I can’t believe you were going to take them to a park without proper wear against the cold. Teddy would have frozen.”_

_“Must you always fuss, Draco.”_

_Teddy’s voice stopped their arguing. “You’re right about Draco being a mom, Scorp.”_

“So,” They’re walking side by side, Draco’s hands firmly in the pockets of his coat. “How did you find this park anyway?” He nudges Harry’s shoulder with his.

The raven rubs the back of his neck bashfully. “Actually, Teddy and I live on the other side of the park.” He nods his head in the direction their headed. “About a thirty minute walk past the park and you’d be there.”

Draco’s eyes widen slightly. “Wow, you guys are… so close…” He smiles nervously. “Who knew, right?”

They continue small talk to the outskirts of the park and Draco’s eyes widen. It’s been quite awhile since he’s been to the park, at least four months or so and he had no idea it could like this. There are white round lights strung up between the trees and little stalls scattered around with sweet treats and vendors. There’s a live band playing on a small stage and a manmade ice skating rink. He lets out a small gasp, Christmas music flooding his ears.

He hears Scorpius yell excitedly beside him. “Mom! It’s beautiful!”

Teddy smirks. “Didn’t I tell ya, Scorp? Pretty wicked, right? Have you ever been ice skating before?”

“No!” His eyes look wide and he looks at Draco skeptically. “Is it scary?”

Draco turns to Harry. “Ice skating?”

He nods once and holds a bundle of ice skates by the laces in his right hand. “Ice skating.”

He frowns. “How did you even get those?”

Harry rises to his toes and whispers conspiratorially in the blonde’s ear. “Magic.”

**-[]-**

Draco watches on as Harry laces up Scorpius’ ice skates for him, eyes darting around before he shrinks Scorp’s boots with his wand and slides them into his coat pocket. He’s tying off the knot and Scorpius places a chubby hand on Harry’s cheek. “Is it gonna hurt?”

Harry smiles confidently. “To ice skate? Nah.” He shakes his head and pats the small blonde’s knee. “Plus, Teddy is gonna help you, and Teddy here is a pro!”

Teddy stands up in his skates and helps Scorpius to his feet. “You bet! Started skating when I was your age! Ready to get on the ice, bud?”

Draco leans forward and Harry places a hand on his chest to stop him. “Teddy will make sure he’s okay. I promise.” He leans forward a bit and adds, “Plus I’ve put a balancing charm on his skates like I did for Teddy when he was learning.”

The blonde eases back on his bench and watches Teddy guide his son out on the ice. Scorpius fumbles for a second and places one hand against the wall and the other has a death grip in one of Teddy’s hands. Harry sits down beside him and holds out a pair of sleek black ice skates. “So? What do you say?”

“You want me to ice skate?” He chuckles nervously. “I-I’ve never skated before.”

Harry looks slightly surprised before flashing him a confident smile. “Well, now is as good a time as any to learn. Come on, lace up!”

Ten minutes later, Draco stands at the opening to the ice uncertainly. “Look mom!” He looks up and watches Scorpius let go of the wall, both arms wrapped tightly around Teddy’s as he skates beside him.

Draco can’t help the goofy grin on his face because Merlin, it makes him so happy to see Scorpius so proud of himself. “You ready, Draco?” Harry steps out onto the ice and skates around to face Draco, reaching a hand out. “Do you trust me?”

“I – uh –,” He sees Harry’s confidence slip for a second and he finds himself answering with an abrupt, “Yes.”

Harry grasps Draco’s hand and helps him onto the ice. He slides a bit and Harry grabs his hand tighter. “Woah, steady. We’ll take it slow, okay?”

Draco nods and says through gritted teeth, “Don’t you dare fucking let go, Potter.”

Harry meets his gaze, a confident smirk on his face. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Malfoy.”

It takes a good half hour for Draco to feel a little more confident, only slipping occasionally. The breeze bites at his nose and ears, but Draco still feels happy and warm beside Potter. He’s skating freely now, and Harry’s arm is at his side, no longer worried about Draco falling – although he nearly does when he realizes that their hands are interlaced and they’ve skated a few rounds around the rink. His cheeks dust pink and he decides not to say anything. A moment of silence lapses and he watches Scorpius let go of Teddy’s hand and begin skating on his own.

He glances over at Harry, only to find him watching the same scene. “Thank you for this, Potter – Harry.” He smiles warmly at his son. “Scorpius doesn’t really get to experience a lot in the wizarding world, and for him to get to be with some of his family that loves and accepts him… I just-,” His throat tightens and he looks down at his skates. “Thank you.” He whispers.

He feels Harry squeeze his hand. “Draco,” He murmurs. Their eyes lock and his throat seizes up, welling with so much emotion. Harry’s eyes are glowing in the twinkling light, reflecting beautifully off his glasses. “You – Scorpius – I-,” He looks ahead of them and flounders. “Shit!”

Draco snaps his gaze forward and oh for fuck’s sake, they’re gonna hit the back wall. Draco closes his eyes tightly and suddenly he’s wrapped in Harry’s arms and spun around colliding with Harry’s chest as the Gryffindor’s back thuds against the wall and he lets out a sharp grunt. Draco looks up and Harry winces slightly. “Oh dammit, Potter are you okay?” The blonde starts to pull away and slips causing Harry to pull him close again.

“I’m fine.” He loosens his grip on Draco. “Are you alright?”

Draco looks up and rolls his eyes. “Merlin, you’re such a Gryffindor. Must you always play hero?”

Harry snorts. “Such a Slytherin to be so unfucking grateful.” Draco straightens out and Harry winces slightly.

Unconsciously, he reaches up and brushes a few strands out of Harry’s eyes. “Honestly, Potter.”

“Oi!” Teddy and Scorpius slide to halt beside them. “Are you guys alright?”

Draco flares up red at his son’s curious gaze and clears his throat. “Yes, we’re fine!”

Teddy grabs Scorp’s hand. “Excellent! Then when you two have finished snogging, Scorpius and I would like some hot cocoa.”

Harry groans and buries his head in Draco’s hair. “Teddy…” He mumbles.

But an hour later when they’re curled up on a couch by a warm fire place in the coffee shop next door, Draco can’t bring himself to care. It’s near Scorp’s bed time and he’s curled in Harry’s lap, head resting on his chest, his eyes drooping slightly and Teddy has taken splendidly to Draco, sitting beside him, resting his head on his shoulder discussing potions - and fuck does it twist in a wonderful way in the pit of Draco’s stomach.

He feels warm.


	11. December 11th

During the month of December, the ministry workers get half days and at the end of the year, Harry is so grateful for the extra time. Harry’s sitting at the coffee shop in the large atrium flipping through a prophet while he waits for Ron and Hermione to finish up. He’s halfway through an article on new uses for dragon blood when a pair of familiar voices hits his ears and he’s suddenly much more interested in what they’re saying.

He glances up to see Pansy Parkinson walking beside Theodore Nott with fresh cups of coffee in their hands, taking a seat at an empty table nearby. Theo grunts and sets his briefcase down. “So you think Blaise is the answer for Draco’s problem?”

Harry frowns. _What problem?_

Pansy seems to shrug as she picks at one of her false nails. “I don’t know. Draco seems to not want to go down that road again, and I don’t blame him.” Seeming to find no imperfections in her nails, she resumes her coffee. “Can’t really see Blaise playing a father figure role, can you?” She snorts. “Can you imagine him going to Scorpius’ muggle school for silly little plays and weird muggle sports game?”

Theo laughs. “Hell no.”

Seemingly satisfied, she sits back in her seat. “Exactly.” She gives Theo a mischievous look. “Which is why, I’ve bullied Draco into going out on a few dates.”

Harry nearly drops the Prophet he’s holding up because –

_What?_

Draco is…dating…?

Theo lets out a loud laugh catching Harry’s attention again. “Merlin, how the hell did you talk him into that?”

Pansy is oddly quiet and he flicks his gaze up to see a torn expression on her face. Her voice drops significantly and if Harry wasn’t giving his undivided attention to them then he wouldn’t have caught it. “Because he doesn’t have much time, Theo.” Nott looks down solemnly. “Even though he has impossibly high standards – tall ( _Okay so one point against Harry),_ dark ( _He feels like he’s fairly tan.)_ , athletic ( _Lucius himself thinks Harry could have played professionally.)_ – I’m hoping he’ll drop his standards a bit.”

Theo takes a generous sip of his coffee. “Do you think he still refuses to date anyone but purebloods?”

Harry’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach because that… he can’t change…

Pansy shakes her head. “No, he’s less of a prick than that. He’s got a couple of dates I’ve set him up on over the next month to sort of feel him out so I guess we’ll see what he’s into. In fact,” She furrows her eyebrows and taps her disposable coffee cup thoughtfully. “In fact, I rather think he might fancy someone.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” She frowns. “He’s always on that muggle cell phone of his, and he’s always smiling. He seems lighter than he used to be, but at the pace Draco moves – Merlin knows if he’ll ever make a move.”

Theo drops his forehead to the table and groans. “The problem with Draco is that he’s so fucking stubborn. He’d probably fall in love and not even know or acknowledge it.”

That’s the last straw for Harry. He slides out of his chair and walks purposefully over to their table. “Hello.” He offers casually before spinning around a free chair and taking a seat, arms crossed on the back of the chair.

Theo shakes his head. “Um. Hey Potter?”

Pansy scowls. “Can we help you?”

Harry flashes them a cocky grin. “No. But I think _I_ can help _you_.”


	12. December 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this - check out my other Drarry fic - Always Be a First Rate Version of Yourself. (:

Saturday mornings tend to be Harry’s favorite part of the week. He’s up early, the wireless playing while he cooks breakfast with his wand, washing the dishes as he goes. Teddy shuffles sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Morning Harry. You’re… chipper.” He comments as he throws himself in a dining chair.

Harry waves a plate of food in front of Teddy. “And what’s wrong with being chipper in the morning?” Teddy watches through suspicious eyes as Harry takes a seat across from him with his own plate and frowns at Teddy’s inscrutable gaze. “What?” He asks through a mouthful of egg.

“Just wondering.” He replies mysteriously as he nonchalantly takes a bite of his bacon.

Harry cocks an eyebrow. “Wondering what?”

“If this maybe has anything to do with my handsome cousin, Draco Malfoy.”

He blushes and takes a sip of his orange juice. “If it did… would that -,” He looks up and meets Teddy’s eyes. “-would that be a problem?”

Teddy laughs. “No way. I love Draco _and_ Scorpius.” He shrugs. “I think you should go for it.”

Harry shifts and he pushes around his food. “Do you think he’d go for me?”

His godson snorts. “Are you kidding? He _totally_ fancies you. Scorp says he gets moony eyes over you.” He takes a sloppy gulp from his orange juice. “You should probably ask him out sooner rather than later. Draco’s kinda hot, he probably gets asked out all the time.”

Harry nods. “Exactly, so I need to be different.”

“You have a plan then?”

“Yup.” He winks. “To win Draco, I’m gonna win over Scorpius. I want to make sure Draco knows that I want both Malfoy boys – I’m not just in it for now, I’m ready to be in it for the long run.” He clears his throat. “So, I’m gonna need to talk to Andromeda, Narcissa and even fucking Lucius.”

Teddy looks thoughtful for a moment as he winces taking a bite of burnt bacon. “Do you know if Draco enjoys cooking?”

Harry shrugs. “I dunno. I haven’t thought about it.”

Merlin, did Teddy hope so.

**-[]-**

Draco’s cooking dinner when his cell phone rings on the counter beside him. He’s stirring soup by hand and he’s got some seasoning on his other so he presses answer with his elbow and throws it on speaker. “Draco Malfoy.”

**“Harry Potter.”**

He drops the wooden spoon and it begins to sink into the vegetables. “Shit.” He whispers under his breath, fishing cautiously for the utensil. “Ah – Harry – um – hi.” Fuck he sounds so lame.

There’s a light chuckle on speaker and he relaxes a bit. “ **You sound frazzled. Are you okay?** ”

“Um – yeah,” Draco turns down the heat and starts washing his hands. “I’m cooking dinner, gimme a sec to wash my hands.”

There’s a beat of silence before Harry speaks up again. “ **Are you cooking dinner the muggle way?** ”

Draco blushes. “I think it tastes better that way. Besides, if Scorpius brings a muggle friend over from school, I have to make sure I don’t get caught doing wizard things.”

Harry hums on the other line. **“It’s been a long time since I’ve cooked the muggle way or even had food from a muggle place.”**

Draco smiles. “Well, I guess you’ll have to come over for dinner sometime then, won’t you?”

He pales. _Shit. Fuck. Shit. Merlin dammit._ He just sort of indirectly asked out Harry fucking Potter. What he must think –

**“I think I’d like that.”**

The blonde clears his throat. “Yes, well. Sometime soon then?” He takes the call of speaker phone and holds it to his ear. “So, can I ask why you called?”

**“Oh right! Andromeda, Teddy and I have been invited to Malfoy Manor for brunch tomorrow. Narcissa said she hadn’t spoken with you yet, but I offered to call. So, what do you think? Awkward, kind of family brunch tomorrow at your mum’s at 11?”**

God, this was so fucked up. But damn was Draco so happy. “Me and Scorp will be there. I’ll call my mum to iron out the details.” A thought strikes him and he boldly asks, “Do you want to come over beforehand? So um – so Scorp and Teddy can hang out for a bit, and we can just go to the Manor together?”

**“I’d like that a lot.”**

When he hangs up, he sees a text from Pansy.

_I’ve got a date lined up for you Monday night at six. I’ll watch Scorpius._


	13. December 13th

Harry has probably literally never cared about his appearance so much in his life then he has over the past two weeks. He’s not entirely sure what constitutes as proper brunch wear, but he finds himself video calling the last person he ever thought he would on a Sunday morning at 8AM.

Pansy’s face appears, hair disheveled, eyelashes askew and eye makeup smeared across her cheek. “What the fuck could you possibly want at 8AM on a Sunday morning Potter!”

He winces. “Merlin. Rough night or something?”

“Or something.” She mutters. “What do you want? Other than taking my darling best friend Draco Malfoy from behind-,”

“Oh my – stop!” He groans.

She laughs diabolically. “Oh right, you’re a Gryffindor. You probably want it to be all romantic and shit. Anyway, what could you possibly need?”

He huffs, too nervous to be embarrassed. “I don’t know what to wear to a Malfoy brunch.” He waves a hand in front of the camera, briefly concerned it froze.

She blinks a few times and lets out a loud laugh. “Are you bloody kidding me? You’re concerned about what to wear to the Malfoys?”

He scowls. “Exactly, I’m going to the _sodding_ Malfoys. Mal. Foys. You really want to pretend what I’m wearing doesn’t matter?”

She concedes. “Fair point. Lucius is quite the snob. Wand some outfits then. Let me see them.” He goes through a few before she finally settles on a charcoal gray Henley that accents his physique and a pair of black fitted jeans. She has him find his best and cleanest pair of trainers, that have just a pop of red in them. “What about your hair, Potter? As a stylist – I have to be honest, it drives me absolutely mad. Run a brush through it or something.”

He groans and runs a hand through it. “This is just what it does, Pansy. I can’t help it.”

She rolls her eyes. “Well, you’re just lucky Draco finds it attractive.”

His heart thuds. “He does?” He asks hopefully.

He hears a trollish groan on Pansy’s side of the phone before Goyle appears behind her, not wearing a shirt – mind you – hair sticking up on one side. “Merlin, I can’t wait until the two of you start fucking. You guys are ridiculous.” He studies Harry a moment and adds, “Wear that leather jacket you wore a few weeks ago for your interview in the Quibbler. He practically drooled on the fucking magazine.”

Harry smirks. “I’m going to ignore whatever the hell is going on between you two, and just thank you guys for the advice.”

Goyle gives a halfhearted solute. “Anytime, mate. Go get ‘em.”

**-[]-**

Draco is in the process of pulling something out of the oven when the floo chimes. “Scorpius!” He calls out. “Make sure it’s Harry before you answer!”

“Okay, mom!” He calls back.

He takes off the oven mitts and pulls the blueberry muffins out and begins fanning them off before grabbing the second tray and sliding them in the oven. He hears Scorpius direct Harry to the kitchen. Potter comes into the door just as Draco slides the tray in and straightens up his stance. “Harry.”

Harry is smirking at him. “Draco.” He leans against the wall. “Nice apron.”

Draco blushes furiously as he sets the oven mitts down. “Oh ha, ha, Potter. We’ll see who’s laughing when you have a taste. I’m kind of an amazing baker.”

Teddy and Scorpius rush through the door. “Are you?” Teddy looks hopeful. “Thank Merlin, Harry can’t cook.”

“Hey!” Harry admonishes. “Shut up and go play.” Scorpius squeals and Teddy chuckles as they rush out of the room and up a flight of stairs. Draco chuckles and turns back to the counter to begin working on his scones. Harry pushes up off the wall and stands beside him. “What are you making?” He reaches out to poke at one of the fresh warm muffles, and Draco swiftly swats his hand away. “Ow! Why?”

“Don’t touch, Potter. That’s for brunch.”

Harry salutes. “Aye, aye, Captain Mom.”

Draco groans as he rolls the fruit into the scones. “I _really_ wish Scorpius didn’t teach you that.”

He shrugs. “I like it. I also like that he calls you mom. It’s sort of cute.” Draco looks down to hide his blush. “Anyway, you need any help?”

Draco looks over and cocks an eyebrow at him. “Cooking is like potions and I’ve seen your mediocre potion performance.”

Harry shoulders him. “Shut up, Malfoy. Do you want help or not?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Fine, but you have to put on one of my aprons.” He gestures to the aprons hanging on the hook and Harry puts on an emerald green apron splattered with golden snitches.

He washes his hands at the sink. “Alright, put me to work.”

They spend the next hour mixing ingredients and monitoring the oven. Harry’s placing his finished muffins in a container, and setting the scones in a separate one. The kitchen is a bit messier than Draco had planned because Potter cooks as he lives – chaotically.

_“Harry, honestly. You don’t have to stir so aggressively. You got egg on the floor.”_

_“Are you kidding me, Potter? The scones don’t need to be dusted with that much powdered sugar.”_

Their aprons are gone, and they’ve just finished packing the last of the pastries – Harry’s at the sink washing his hands and Draco calls out for the kids to come down. “Hey, Potter. Hand me the – shit!” Draco takes a step forward, the bottom of his shoe slipping on spilled raw egg causing him to launch forward. Harry’s arms wrap around him and his back hits the floor, Draco sprawled out above him. They both groan and Harry sits back on his knees, straddling Harry’s waist. “Fuck! Harry, are you okay?”

Harry groans and shifts his body, pushing Draco forward. The blonde catches himself on one hand by Harry’s head, his face hovering inches above his. “I’m fine.” Harry mumbles. He reaches out and tucks a loose strand of Draco’s hair behind his ear. “Are you okay?”

Draco swallows thickly. “Yes, I’m – I’ m fine.”

A throat clears and they snap their gaze to the doorway. Teddy’s got his arms crossed, a knowing smirk on his face. “What do we have here?”

Scorpius looks at him before mimicking Teddy’s pose. It’s hard to take him seriously in his brown chinos, his checkered button up and pale blue bowtie and navy suspenders, but Merlin does he look so cute scowling down at Draco and Harry. “What do we have here?” He repeats.

Draco scrambles off Harry and helps the man to his feet. “Nothing, I just fell.” They dust themselves off. “Um – shall we go?”

**-[]-**

When they arrive at the Manor, Scorpius is quick to grab Teddy’s hand and introduce him to Narcissa and Lucius. When he spots Andromeda, he hides slightly behind Teddy when he spots her, and Harry is quick to scoop him up and attach him to his hip. “Andromeda, this is my best friend, Scorpius.”

Scorpius lights up and squeezes Harry’s cheeks, squealing excitedly. Teddy snorts beside him. “ _Your_ best friend. Scorp is _my_ best friend grandma Andy.”

Draco thinks this might be the cutest fucking thing he’s ever seen. Harry ruffles his hair and sets him on the floor so he can stick a chubby hand out to Andromeda. “Hello. My name is Scorpius. It’s nice to meet you ma’am.”

“My what manners!” Andromeda swoons taking his small hand. “You raised him well, Draco.”

Draco swallows nervously and Harry presses his shoulder against him comfortingly. “Thank you, Aunt Andromeda.”

She waves her hand. “You can call my Andy, dear.”

Narcissa grabs the containers from Draco’s hand. “Come along, Draco. Help me set the table.”

He follows his mom into the kitchen, helping her set up for brunch. He’s pouring champagne into flutes of orange juice when she clears her throat. “So, you and Harry arriving together at the Manor… this is the – _second_ time, right?”

Draco shrugs and turns around to hide his blush. “So?”

“So… you seem to be getting along well. And Scorpius seems to like him.” She adds helpfully.

Draco smiles to himself as he continues pouring drinks. “Yes, Scorp absolutely adores the man.”

“What about you?”

He’s holding a mimosa blinking curiously at his mother. “What do you mean?”

She wipes her hands on the kitchen towel. “I _mean._ What about you? Do you adore him?”

“Mother…” He warns.

“I think he might adore you.” She leans her hip against the kitchen counter. “I mean he’s putting up with your father for Merlin’s sake.”

Draco turns away. His eyes straying to the window above the sink overlooking the albino peacocks. He can’t deny the tug in his gut for Potter. The man is ridiculously handsome… kind… generous… he puts so much effort into Scorpius. A small twinge of hope blossoms and he thinks that maybe – just maybe Harry _could_ be…

But no. Draco is nothing. He works at a muggle/wizard bookstore, runs an at home apothecary to hide the Malfoy name… he was on the wrong side of the war. There’s no way someone like Harry fucking Potter could –

His heart freezes and he squeezes the champagne flute hard enough that it shatters in his hand.

“Draco!” His mother surges forward and he drops the shards of glass to the floor. He’s gasping for breath, that feeling of drowning in freezing cold water again…

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

“Malfoy!” He looks up, his eyes burning and bloodshot. Harry is kneeling down taking his hand in his. “What happened?”

“I-,” Draco flounders. “I squeezed it too hard-,”

“Why are you so fucking cold?” He distantly hears his mother run to grab her wand. He uses his own wand to carefully remove the shards of glass from his hands. “Sorry, this might sting a bit.” When the glass is removed, he sanitizes the wounds and pulls bandages from his wand to wrap around his hand.

“Thanks, Harry.” He whispers.

“Fuck you’re cold.” Harry pulls Draco up by his wrists and envelopes him in a tight hug. He lets out a hiss and Draco knows it’s probably like hugging an ice cube. He threads one hand in Draco’s hair and pulls him flush against him. “Care to tell me what’s going on?” He murmurs in his ear.

Draco pulls away to look at him swallowing thickly. “I-,”

“Mom!” Scorpius is surging forward, wrapping his arms around Draco’s leg. Harry picks him up and holds him on his hip, the small boy reaching forward and grabbing Draco’s cold cheeks with both his hands and pressing their foreheads together. “Are you okay?” He whispers.

Draco nods against him. “Of course I’m okay.”

Teddy is standing beside them, a look of worry on his face. “Miss Cissy said she’ll be right in. um – can I – can I help?” He eyes Draco’s wound warily.

“Yes!” Scorpius declares pulling away. “Mom needs hugs to stay warm” He slips from Harry’s grip and into Draco’s, one arm around Draco’s neck and the other one open in an invitation to Teddy. The boy looks to Harry cautiously before coming forward.

The four of them in a tight huddle, and Draco feels himself warming slightly, the cold drifting a way.

When Lucius finds the four of them in a tight huddle, his panic subsides and he spends the rest of brunch shooting knowing looks at Harry finally acknowledging that if anyone can save his son – it’s going to be Harry fucking Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review!


End file.
